A Brother's Love
by Dark Lord 628
Summary: He was the largest breakthrough in Rapture, he was called the Big Brother. He was meant to aid the Big Daddys and Big Sisters in battle but he was never meant to be a protector. M for blood and language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dude why did we even bring him here you know how difficult he can be" a creature in a metal suit sat down as he watched two scientists argue, he resembled a Big Daddy in some parts and in others a Big Sister but his helmet wasn't like there's its porthole was two small red slits giving off a demonic look when he was angered. He carried around a shotgun, machine gun, an ion laser, and a spear gun all upgraded not to mention all the plasmids and gene tonics he had, he got up tired of them talking and walked off. "Yes but we need him for Jacky… wait where'd he go" they looked and found him watching a Big Sister as she patrolled the halls, "dude he's the biggest breakthrough but I don't know if he's compatible with his counterpart" "because we haven't tried yet bring him back in here and we'll begin" "fine".

He looked down at his charge and made a groan and he stopped and turned around before saying "_Big Brother hurry you're slower than Mr. Bubbles_" he groaned and walked a little faster before hearing the whispers of splicers so he stopped his charge and placed him on his back before crawling up the wall and along the ceiling. He crawled past the supposed ambushers and crawled back down before stabbing one but covered their mouth keeping them from screaming, that was something else about him. He was a silent killer some even called him an assassin others a demon he was all these things but now he was also a protector.

The last one turned only to come face to face with those two feared eyes, "oh crap oh crap please don't kill me" he turned and looked at his Charge and he gave him a nod and stabbed the person in the face before placing him on the ground. "_Wow Big Brother you're so big and strong_" he gave off a low moan then stabbed the corpses draining what little ADAM they had and took the tube off his arm and took Jacky's syringe and poured it in and gave it back. "_Thank you_" he nodded and placed him on his shoulders and began walking, "yep it's official he's the biggest breakthrough we ever had now all we need to do is sit back have a few drinks and watch the havoc" "yeah I need a break".

"_Uh oh Big Brother the ADAM's all gone_" he groaned and followed his Charge closely while he searched for a corpse, they turned the corner and saw a Big Sister protecting a little sister from splicers so he gave her a helping hand. His right hand caught on fire while the other became wet with black ooze and he threw it at someone before firing his incinerate making their whole body catch on fire. "Is that oil" one yelled as another one was covered in it and caught on fire, only one remained but he didn't see the Big Brother anywhere but saw a needle shoot out his chest and turned his head only to see the Protector.

"**I had it handled**" "**what no thanks for the support little sis**" "**hey I'm a Big Sister now**" "**and I'm older than you so I win**" the little sister and brother drained ADAM from two corpses the Big Brother found and dragged to a closed off location, "_Big Brother I wanna go to Dionysus park_" he gave off a groan and walked over to him and picked him up and they waved goodbye before he began walking.

"_Hurry Big Brother hurry_" he said and he groaned again before he began walking faster, he enjoyed having a Charge it actually gave him something to do seeing how Splicers attacks had minimized since he became this active. Before he was just sent to patrol labs and if he saw one bring a little sister back so she could be given a protector. He reached the train cart and hopped in before setting the coordinates and it began moving, '**wonder why he wants to come here for**' he wondered as he sat down and his Charge sat on his lap. "_Thank you for taking me here Big Brother_" he groaned and stroked his hair and they eventually made it.

"What the heck why's there a train stopping here" a man wondered and locked the entrance to the train operating room, the door opened and out walked a large metallic figure with a kid on his back. "_That way_" he pointed and he turned down the hall, "_down there_" he jumped down and walked into the basement and his Charge slid off and ran over to a small box. "_Oh I hope it's still here_" he opened it and smiled as he saw a coloring book, '**a book**' he grabbed it and climbed back on his back. "_Ok Big Brother I'm ready to go home_" he nodded and begun walking back to the train. He saw the person staring at them but ignored him and walked in before going back to Paupers drop, he noticed Jacky was sleeping and decided to hurry back to his den so he began running.

He jumped over a building and ran down a few halls before coming to a stop in front of a door; he entered the code and walked in before locking the door and activating security. He walked through the halls each having rocket turrets, security cameras, and gun turrets, he walked into his room and set his Charge down on the bed and covered him up.

He took his helmet off and his armor revealing a boy no older that twenty, he had black hair and orange eyes. '**I never thought I'd be assigned a Charge but so far I'm enjoying it**', he walked back in the room and laid down on the bed and felt his Charge crawl next to him and lay on his chest.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke up and looked at his Charge sleeping on his chest; he smiled and stroked his hair. He stirred after a while and rubbed his eyes a little before looking at his Big Brother, "_good morning Big Brother_" he smiled and climbed off his chest and watched him get up and walk over to his suit. "_Can we go looking for angels Big Brother_" he nodded and put his suit on but not his helmet and took his hand and began walking.

He put his helmet on and carried his Charge on his back while crawling across the ceiling, "_wow Big Brother we're so high_" he exclaimed before seeing a corpse rich with Adam. He tapped his helmet and pointed at it and the Protector scanned the area but saw no threats so he crawled down and grabbed the corpse by the leg and dragged it to a rooftop that only Spider Splicers and Houdini splicers could reach and set him down. "_Don't worry little angel Big Brother will protect us_" he began extracting ADAM and he could hear Splicers yelling and cursing, "WHERE'S THE KID" "I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME" he saw a Spider Splicer crawling up and extended his needle and grabbed his head before slitting his throat and threw the body. "DAMN ITS THE BIG BROTHER LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" they scattered like the rats they are and he smirked, "_BIG BROTHER SAVE ME_" he turned around and fired his spear into the head of the Houdini splicer and pinned him to the wall. '**Damn gotta stay vigilant**' he walked next to his Charge as he finished extracting the ADAM and he put him on his back before jumping down to the ground, "_where are we going now Big Brother_" he groaned before receiving a call from the labs.

"Um Subject Epsilon can you come back here we have something to tell you" he groaned and checked on his Charge, he smiled at him and he turned and began running while jumping off walls. He made it to the entrance and entered the code revealing the door, he walked in and it closed.

"Ok um Epsilon you remember Beta the unstable Big Brother well… he broke out" he glared at him and he backed up a little, a growl emanated from his helmet and he said "just calm down ok but we have good news too your old protector Gamma he found Delta today" he groaned and got up. "He's at your den" he nodded and picked his Charge up and began walking, "_Big Brother I want some candy_" he nodded and looked around and saw a Splicer walking around minding his own business and pounced him before taking his walk and grabbed five dollars out and got off and he ran off. He looked around for a vending machine and found one and bought a chocolate bar and gave it to his Charge, "_thanks Big Brother_" he groaned and walked before seeing Beta watching him from a rooftop. "**Hello Brother**" "_**why'd you leave me in that cell**_" "**you're not well your body hasn't gotten used to the plasmids and gene tonics**" "_**but I'm well I really am**_" "**calm down come on Father's waiting for us back at our den**" "…_**you trust me**_" "**we're Brothers in a way I'm supposed to**" "_**oh thanks… is that our little brother**_" "**yes**".

He followed Epsilon to his den and he entered the code and they walked in, "_Big Brother I wanna get down_" he knelt down and took him off his shoulder and he began walking. "_Daddy we're home_" he called and a long groan emanated from the halls, "_come on Big Brothers Daddy's waiting_" he walked down the halls and they followed.

**Gamma's POV**

I'd finally found Delta, he was laying in a crater. I jumped down and grabbed him and began dragging him to my son's and my den, most splicers stayed out of my way since I had no little sister with me a few even looked at Delta. I entered the code and walked into our den and dragged him down the halls and to the vita-chambers' room, I put him in and waited for it to revive him and it opened and he stumbled out before falling. I groaned and dragged him to my son's room and set him down on the bed and luckily it didn't give out, now I wait.

**Beta's POV**

"_**Will father accept me**_" "**yes all of us have we just know of your 'condition' now come on this way I have to make sure your body is fully stable**" I nodded and he called our younger sibling and he turned around and followed us, "_is younger Big Brother getting a check-up Big Brother_" he let out a small groan and motioned me to the table and I got on and laid down. A small machine emanated a blue light and it went down my body and gave off a ding and I looked at Epsilon, "**ok your body is now stable so here**" I got off and looked as a door opened and I saw the four weapons along with the two syringes. "**Take them they're yours now**" I grabbed each one and equipped them to my suit and smiled, "**come Father is waiting**".

**Jacky's POV**

"_Daddy you're home_" I ran to Daddy and he picked me up and I hugged him before seeing my Uncle (**Delta**) sleeping on the bed, "_Uncle's tired_" I giggled and he set me down and I ran in my room and grabbed my coloring book and crayons and began coloring.

**ALL POV**

"**Father you found him**" Epsilon said looking at Delta and Gamma groaned before seeing Beta walk through, "_**hello Father**_" "**are you well now**" "_**yes you can ask Brother he checked**_" "**he is well his voice just needs to adjust and he'll be a lot like me other than me having the ion laser and him having the rivet gun**" "_**see**_" "**well I'm glad now Epsilon what now**" "**simple we leave Rapture it should be easy since you and Delta are the only Big Daddies left so we should be able to move pretty fast we just have to turn the city defense systems off and get the five other Big Sisters and their little sisters**" "_**what happened to their original protectors**_" "**they weren't effective when it came to mobility and things like that so they gave the last five little sisters to the last five Big Sisters and gave me the only little brother since I was very effective in the field the rest of the Big Daddies just patrol areas now I must show you something**".

Epsilon walked to the wall and pealed a small piece of the paint off revealing a lock, he entered the code and it took in a little bit of his DNA and opened up revealing at least twenty jars of purified ADAM. "_**What is this**_" "**pure ADAM**" "_**what**_" "**ADAM that doesn't turn you into a Splicer it's what was used to make the Alpha series, the Big Sisters, and us Beta which is why we're sane unlike the Splicers and it's also highly toxic to them since they've been corrupted with the non-purified Adam so they don't mess with this stuff not even attracted to it also Lamb made me give this to Eleanor but I'd only give Eleanor as much as she could take before stopping**" "_**oh were you two friends**_" "**yeah… we were more than friends I helped her get out of Rapture and when I learned about Delta's death I started looking for him and thanks to Father we've found him**". He took one of the jars and grabbed Jacky's syringe off the table and filled it up, "_Good morning Uncle_".

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Epsilon's POV**

"**Welcome back Delta**" I said as I watched him sit up, "**Epsilon what happened**" "**I'm guessing a wave came and rocked the life boat and you slid off lucky for you my Father found you and brought you here where we revived you**" I removed my helmet and set it down before walking over to a desk and pulled out a folder. "This is what we need to do before leaving" I laid the folder on the table and spread the papers out, "first we need to gather the Big Sisters ad Little Sisters along with Nathan and Isaiah" "_**why them**_" "they're not actual citizens of Rapture they came here to discover what was really happening there was another one but I sent him with Eleanor so he could show them to a house and yes it's a big house enough to fit forty people which is just enough for us now Father I need for you and Delta to gather all of our sisters and Nathan and Isaiah the code to get in is eight-zero-nine-one, Brother you'll come with me and we'll shut down the security grid now let's go and Delta I found your weapons they're in the armory down the hall to the right it's the last door on your left".

**Gamma's POV**

"**So how many Sisters do we need to find**" I looked around and said "**five each one is paired with a little sister**", "**what happened once we left**" "**nothing really we only had five little sisters left and decided to pair them with a Big Sister**" "**they're stable**" I nodded. I noticed one protecting a little sister while she gathered and fired at a Splicer on a rooftop. "**Delta Gamma what are you two doing here**" "**Epsilon wanted us to it's time we leave Rapture**" "**good I hate this place**" she finished gathering and climbed into the Big Sister's cage and we started searching for the others.

**Epsilon's POV**

We slid down the wall and I checked on Jacky and he was smiling, we turned the corner and I noticed an Alpha series run down the hall letting out screams. "**Poor things**" I said and looked at the map and turned down the opposite hall, "**what happened to them**" "**their bond with their little sisters are broken now they've gone insane**" "**what happened to their little sisters**" "**two things either Splicers killed them or when they became Big Sisters they had gone offline and when they became active the bond was broken and I pray it was because they grew up**" he nodded and I looked around the corner. "**Jacky can I see your toy**" he nodded and handed me the hack tool I gave him and I put an auto-hack dart in it and fired it at the cameras in the room and walked through, "**this place is like a maze**" Beta said and I nodded.

"**WHERE IS SHE**" we turned around and saw an Alpha series standing there with a machine gun in his hands, "**oh crap Epsilon what do we do**" "**she's not here anymore**" "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER I'LL KILL YOU**" he charged at us and we jumped out of the way and into the room with the security cameras and he came running in. I switched to my ion laser and began firing while dodging the bullets, "_that's a bad Daddy_" Jacky said while I moved out of the way. Beta jumped on his back and stabbed him in the back and I jumped on the front of him and we began stabbing him repeatedly before he forced us off of him, I switched to my spear gun and fired an explosive spear into his head and it pierced the glass… barely and we jumped away as it exploded and he fell down. "**Is he dead**" I walked over to him and nudged him with my foot and he didn't move, I nodded and we began walking but I felt something ram into me and I fell on my face and turned and watched him throw Beta. "**GIVE HER BACK TO ME**" I sighed and switched to my machine gun and switched to my armor piercing rounds and began firing at his screen putting more cracks in it and I could tell he was bleeding, he begun to slow down and I stopped firing and reloaded. "**Please… just give her back to me**" I turned him over and knelt down before saying "**I'm sorry**" I stabbed him in his porthole and the light slowly faded away, "**Beta you ok**" "**yeah what about you**" "**I'm ok Jacky you ok**" "_yep_" and with that we walked to the elevator at the end of the hall and I pushed the button and it took us up.

"**Beta just to let you know we weren't the only Big Brothers**" "**what happened to them**" "**they were put here hopefully we can turn the security grid off without alerting them if we do get ready for a fight**" "**what weapons do they have**" "**needles like us and incinerate and our oil slick plasmid**".

The doors opened and we walked through and down the hall, "_**when can we leave here**_" I could hear one of them talking and looked around the corner and saw two of them talking. I checked my map and sighed and crawled up the wall and crawled over the two of them and dropped down and impaled both of them in the head and hid the bodies, "_**what was that**_" three of them ran around the corner and stared at us before smirking. "_**We've been waiting for you Brothers**_" "**Epsilon what do we do**" "**Fight**" I elongated my needles and we charged at each other and I jumped over the first one and stabbed one in the face and blocked another ones' needle and threw him at Beta and he stabbed him in the heart and shot a spear into the last one's head.

"**C'mon let's keep moving**" he nodded and we began running towards the control center and I opened the door and luckily no one was in here, "**good**" I walked to the control panel and deactivated the security grid and shocked the panel to keep it from turning back on. "_**Epsilon Beta it's been awhile**_" I turned and looked at a group of others there were about six of them, "**what do you all want**" Beta asked "_**simple we don't want you all to leave**_" "**why**". "_**Isn't it obvious we can become the new rulers of Rapture everyone will fear us, do our bidding, and after we take over Rapture we take over the surface**_" I threw a grenade and we leapt out of the window and slid down the wall before rolling and began sprinting. "**We'll need to leave faster than I thought I was hoping they wouldn't figure out what we were doing but it's too late**", "_**YOU CAN'T OUTRUN OUR DESTINY EPSILON WE WILL CONQUER RAPTURE AND THE SURFACE**_" "**hey Epsilon**" "**yeah**" "**we need to stop them should we go fight them**" "**no we're outnumbered and we'd attract unwanted attention the best thing we can do right now is go get the others and leave besides there's only one transport that works and I have the code for it**".

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Epsilon's POV**

"So when will Father get home" "he's on his way they just got the last sister" I sat on my bed and watched as Jacky drew pictures, "_Big Brother look_" he got up and gave me a picture of me, him, and Beta on top of a boat. "This is really nice" he smiled and I gave it back to him and he ran over to Beta and showed him, "great picture Jacky" he ran back and sat and started drawing again. "So do the Big Sisters have names like us" "no since there were a lot of them they settled on the term Big Sister but they all remember their names" "oh do you remember your name" I shook my head "and you don't either right" he nodded "the main reason is because when they made us into Big Brothers our memories were shattered but we remember a few things... not a lot but I remembered Father and the process of becoming a Big Brother" "yeah… that procedure haunts me even to this day".

I heard loud footsteps and grabbed my helmet, the door opened and Father walked in and said "**they're outside waiting for us**" "ok let's go" I put it on and placed Jacky on my back and grabbed his things before we walked out. "**Father I've been meaning to ask you do you remember my name**" "**no my memory is highly damaged I only remembered what you looked like and that you were my son**" I nodded and activated the security before we left our den.

"**Hey Bro so we're finally leaving**" "**yeah no reason to stay other than to kill Splicers**" "_Daddy where are we going_" I heard one of the little sisters ask "**surface**" Delta answered, we approached a door and I entered the code and the door opened revealing the life boat, "**you all get in I'll open the gate**" I walked into the control booth and opened everything before I walked out but stopped when I saw the other Big Brothers.

"_**Hello Brother**_" "**what do you all want**" "_**now why must you ask such a simple question we're going to the surface whether you want us to or not**_" "**Beta start the boat up**" "**what about you**" "**don't worry about me I got this**" "**…fine just get on the boat ok**" I watched as it dropped into the water before I got ready to fight. "_**Kill him**_" three rushed at me and I charged and jumped over one and slashed at one and kicked another one before feeling an intense pain in my right side and jumped back and placed a hand on my side and looked at it, blood coated my hand and I activated my oil plasmid and covered one of them and lit him on fire with incinerate.

"_**You bastard**_" he cursed and charged at me and I fired my spear into his porthole making him fall, "**one down**" I said switching to my Ion Laser and fired at one melting the front part of his screen but he moved and tackled me. I grabbed his arm and grabbed his head and activated electro bolt and he stopped moving, I got up only to receive a spear in the chest and stumbled before falling onto one knee. "**Damn**" I pulled it out and used a first aid kit numbing the pain a little and got up, I fired a rocket spear sticking one in the arm blowing it off and killed him. Just three more I moved out of the way as one lunged at me and grabbed my shotgun and shot him in the head and received another spear in the arm and I pulled it out, "_**DIE**_" I switched to my machine gun and used the armor-piercing rounds and unloaded the clip into his head before staring at the last one.

"_**Impressive Epsilon but this ends now**_" he fired one last spear at me but I grabbed it and threw it back hitting him in the head and pinning him to the wall, my vision was blurry and I stumbled to the water and got in and managed to get within range of the boat and grabbed onto the side and climbed up before falling on the hull. "**EPSILON**" I looked up and saw Father pounding on the window before I passed out.

**Gamma's POV**

"**BETA HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE GET TO THE SURFACE**" "not too long now just a little bit further" I looked at Epsilon as he laid right outside the door, his porthole's lights were barely lit and I could see a lot of blood on his suit. I looked up and saw the sun and immediately opened the door as soon as we were on the surface, "**Epsilon wake up**" I pulled his helmet off and moved the hair out of his face. "**EPSILON**" he had a small blood trail coming from his mouth and then I felt something on my hand and looked down and it was Epsilon's, "F-Father *cough* are we on the surface" "**yeah**" one of his eyes opened and he smiled at me. "I look pretty bad don't I" "**yeah**" I picked him up and carried him inside ad set him on the table, "**Gamma is he ok**" I turned and looked at the Big Sister and shook my head. "Hey other than a few scrapes and bruises I'm ok" "**it's more than a few scrapes and bruises you look like you took a spear to the chest**" "I did and in the arm" "***sighs* Miranda can you patch him up**" I asked and she nodded and walked up and I helped her remove his suit, "first aid-kit" she said and I looked around and found about three of them and gave them to her. She began treating his wounds and I stepped back and walked over to the wall and sat, I looked at Isaiah and Nathan as they talked to each other before feeling someone pull on my hand. "_Daddy_" I turned and looked at Jacky "_is Big Brother gonna be ok_" "**yes he's just tired**" he smiled and sat down and started coloring,

_Time Lapse: 2 hours_

**All POV**

Epsilon sat in the chair looking at the sun while his wounds healed "hey Epsilon how ya holding up" he turned to look at Isaiah before saying "better" he smiled and said "when we get back head to this address we won't be staying with you" "oh ok… thanks for everything" "don't mention it at least we won't need to worry about any splicers or those Alpha series" he nodded and looked at the sun again. "I missed looking at the sun forgot how beautiful it is". They approached a warehouse and the back opened letting the ship in before closing, they opened the door and walked out while Beta helped Epsilon out. Nathan opened a garage revealing two trucks, "Gamma Delta each of you will need to ride in the back" they let out a groan simultaneously but climbed in anyway. Beta helped Epsilon in while Gamma held onto his armor, "we'll need to hide you two so we'll put a tarp over you ok" "**fine**" they pulled the tarps over them before they left the building.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AN: Epsilon is about eighteen years old

"Hey Isaiah how much longer until we get there" Epsilon asked "in two hours" he looked out the back window and saw Gamma's light was red, "how you doing Father" "**annoyed**" he laughed before turning back around. He turned and closed his eyes, 'Eleanor I'm back'.

**Flashback: 12 years ago Epsilon's POV**

I hid behind a trashcan as a man looked for me, "come on out kid I know you're in here" I peaked from behind the trashcan and he had his back turned to me so I got up and ran to the door and went into the next room. "Oh there you are" I ran a little faster before tripping and falling and hurt my knee, I turned and began backing away from the man as he walked towards me. "Ok kid let's see if you're like those little girls" "I'M NOT I'M NOT PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" I cried as I closed my eyes hoping he'd leave, "well I think you are" I heard a roar and a very loud thud before feeling something wet on my face.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw a large man and stared at him, he let out a groan and knelt down on one knee and stared at me. He grabbed a small kit and pulled out a Band-Aid and put it on the small cut on my knee, I looked at him and he removed the helmet off his head. "Daddy" I hugged him and I felt him wrap his arms around me; he put me on his shoulder and put his helmet back on and began walking. "Daddy where are we going" he made a groaning noise and walked to a map on the wall and pointed at it and I looked, "Fontaine Futuristics what's there Daddy" he let out a groan and walked to the train station. He set me on the bench and I smiled and watched him start the train before he sat next to me and I crawled on his lap, I laid on his arm and closed my eyes "love you Daddy".

**5 years later **

"_C'mon Daddy let's find Angels_" I said as I walked down the hall, I smelt the air and smelled an Angel before saying "_I smell an Angel hurry_" I began running and ran into a small room and saw the Angel lying down. I skipped over to him and pointed at the body and looked at Daddy and smiled before kneeling down and began extracting the ADAM. "_Don't worry little Angel Daddy will watch over us_" I said as I extracted the ADAM from the little Angel, "_almost done Daddy_" I said before taking it out and sticking it in another spot. I felt someone grab my arm and screamed "_DADDY HELP ME_" I poked him in the eye and he let go and held his right eye before Daddy unzipped him; I smiled before going back to extracting.

"_All done Daddy_" I got up and drank the ADAM and coughed a little before looking at Daddy as he walked over to me, "_can we go find more Angels Daddy_" he gave me a nod and I smiled and he put me on his shoulder. "_That way_" I pointed and he walked that way, we walked into a large room and I looked around before seeing one of my little sisters and Mr. Bubbles walking around. "_Daddy the Angels up there_" I said pointing to the tippy top of a building, he began walking and walked in the building and up the stairs.

I hopped down and walked over to the Angel before looking around then at Daddy as he blocked the entrance, "_silly Angel why are you asleep at the tippy top of a building_" I stuck my syringe in him and began draining out the ADAM before looking around. "_Almost done Daddy_" I pulled it out and stuck it in her neck and waited a little bit before taking it out and standing up and drank it before coughing a little, "_Daddy I'm tired_" he walked over to me and picked me up and carried me, he walked me to a hidey-hole and I climbed in "_good night Daddy_" I waved and he waved back.

**6 years later**

I was strapped to a table and was looking around trying to find Father, "_where are you taking me_" "you're too old to be a little Brother anymore we're making you into a Big Brother" "_what_" I struggled but couldn't get out of the restraints. "_Where is he_" "in his holding cell he wasn't too happy when he heard you'd become a Big Brother" I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "ok are we ready" "yes let's begin" I felt someone stick something into my neck before passing out.

"Epsilon Epsilon wake up" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up before holding my head, "what happened" my voice it sounds… normal "where is my Father" "don't worry he's in his cell still and your bond is still intact" I looked at the man before noticing a girl was looking at me from the side. "Who are you" "I am Gilbert Alexander" "why are you here" "I am here to make sure you're stable" "what do you mean" he walked out and motioned the little sister to come in and she looked at me before walking to me. "Hello" I smiled and held my hand out and she smiled and took it "_hi are you my Big Brother_" I nodded and she hugged me, I noticed someone bring a suit in along with four cases.

I got up and walked to the suit and looked at it before putting it on and grabbed the helmet and looked over to my little sister and smiled before putting it on, I knelt down and opened the cases and looked at each weapon and equipped it to my suit. "**Come on little sis**" she skipped over to me and held my hand and I walked out, "this way" I followed Gil down the hall and we stood in front of a cell and he opened it and I saw father sitting there and he looked at me. "**Hello Father**" "Epsilon you will assist the Big Daddies and Big Sisters in battle you will also retrieve any little sisters these are your tasks do not fail understand" I nodded and Father got up and we left.

**Eleven months and two weeks later**

"_Come on Big Brother this way_" I followed the little sister until I saw a quarantine chamber with a girl sitting there, the little sister motioned me to come in and I walked in. "Are you Epsilon" "**yeah**" "if you wouldn't mind will you remove your helmet" I nodded and took it off and she motioned me to sit, "so why did you make my little sister guide me here" "because I need your help" "with what" "I used to have a Father but my Mother... killed him I want to bring him back if you wouldn't mind will you help me" "sure but what's your name" "Eleanor… Eleanor Lamb".

**One week later**

I finished setting up the vita-chamber and watched as her Father formed in it and fell out unconscious, I walked away slowly and contacted Eleanor "**hey he's back is there anything else you need me to do**" "no that's it thank you Epsilon" "don't mention it Eleanor" I looked at Father and gave him a nod. We walked away and I noticed a corrupted Big Sister run by, "**come on Father let's get back to our den**".

**Six hours later**

I watched as the transport took off and smiled before turning around, "Father we'll be leaving soon and we can finally see the sun" "**yeah what about Beta**" "his body is still adjusting to the plasmids and gene tonics but he'll be ready by the time we have to leave".

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the votes and the dog's name is *drum roll* Aimee! Enjoy **

**Epsilon's POV**

We came to a stop and I looked at the house, it was a good size for us and I opened the door and got out. My body had fully recovered thanks to all the gene tonics I was injected with, Father climbed out and I helped my younger siblings out while Jacky was on my back. "Welcome to your new home" Isaiah knocked on the door and Marcus opened it, "oh it's you guys come on in" I walked in and looked around before seeing a ball roll into the room.

A little girl walked over to it and grabbed it before seeing me and smiled, "Big Brother you're here" she hugged my leg and I rubbed her head before she grabbed my hand and pulled me. "Big Sister Big Brother's here" I saw Eleanor and smiled "hey Eleanor" "Epsilon how'd you get up here" she hugged me and smiled before I felt Jacky slide off of my back, and looked down at him before back at Eleanor. "Epsilon where are you" I heard Beta call "in here" "hope you didn't mind I brought some Family with me" Beta walked in and he looked at me then Eleanor and smiled "hello I'm Beta you're Eleanor right" "yes" "hey Epsilon Beta help me get you guys' stuff out of here" "be right back" I walked out and grabbed my suit along with my weapons and carried it in. "Delta Eleanor's waiting for you" he walked in along with Father carrying a all of the little sisters, "**I hate that thing**" I laughed since his porthole was orange. "Hey where are the Big sisters" "**… I don't know**" I sighed and looked around before seeing them on a rooftop, "what're you guys doing up there" "nothing what're you doing down there" "talking to you come on down we're supposed to keep a low profile" "we can just say we climbed up using a ladder" I crossed my arms and said "what ladder" "go find one" "no" "ok see ya later bro" I sighed and walked back in the house.

I sat down on the couch next to Beta and asked "so how's it been going" "good Mother left me here though for some reason but Marcus has helped me with taking care with our little sisters… how was the trip up here" "troublesome we encountered corrupted Big Brothers but other than that it went well" a ball the little ones were playing with rolled over to me and I rolled it back over to them, "well at least we're out of Rapture" "yeah and everyone got out somewhat safe" "So how many rooms are there" "three each one is fairly large and we put the little ones in the largest room" "ok ". Father walked in and sat in one of the other chairs, "it feels strange not being in that big suit" "well after you've worn it for so long it probably would feel strange when you take it off".

"Hey Beta you wanna take a look around" "sure Eleanor you wanna come with us" "yes" "ok and Father you can watch the kids" "ok be careful" I opened the door for her and we walked out, "so what's it like up here exactly" "well most people are pretty nice but others can be rather rude". We walked through a park and I saw people running around playing with animals and smiled, "hey we should bring the little ones out here one day I think they'd enjoy it" "they would wouldn't they" we walked over to a bench in front of a pond and sat.

"Hey wasn't there a guy called Jack who came to Rapture and took some little sisters with him" Beta asked "yeah I think so why" "well when we were taking our stuff out of the truck I saw a man staring at us and he walked away rather fast" "you think that might've been him" "possibly from what I was told about him he fit the description" I grabbed a rock and skipped it across water, "not bad let me try" he grabbed one and did it too but it didn't go as far as mine. "My turn" Eleanor grabbed one and skipped it and it went farther than mine and she smiled, "I win" I smiled before noticing a small dog (**it's a miniature Schnauzer**) run over to us. "Hello" I picked it up and it licked my face "does… she have an owner" I checked for a collar and didn't find one and then looked around and no one seemed to be looking for her, "I think she's a stray… let's keep it" "sure we can but don't we need food and a collar for it" I nodded and we got up before looking for a store.

I opened the door for them and we walked in and I looked for Dog Food while Beta went to go find a collar, I picked up the bag for small dogs and hefted it over my shoulder and waited at the front for Beta. He came with a light blue collar, a leash, and two bowls and he set them on the counter, "five dollars" I paid him and we took the stuff while Eleanor carried the dog. "What should we name her" "let's let the little ones decide" I told her and she nodded, she opened the door and we walked in. "Father we got a dog" "that's nice" I don't think he cares too much, "just keep it fed ok" "ok" "and clean up after it" "yes Father" "and walk it" "ok" I set the stuff down and Eleanor set the dog down and it went into the other room.

The little ones seemed to have fallen in love with her and she loved it, they played with her and rubbed her stomach basically doing what dogs' love their owners to do. "Big Brother what's her name" "she doesn't have one we were going to let you name her" Jacky ran back in the other room, "Big Brother said we get to name her".

I regret letting them name her "let's name her Sally" "no Sheila" "how about Butters" I sighed as they tried to come up with a name for her, "how about the name Aimee" Eleanor said and they immediately agreed. "Why didn't you do that in the first place" "I wanted to see what names they would come up with" she giggled and I turned and rubbed Aimee's head, the doorbell rang and Beta got up and went to the door. He came back with a letter, "what's it say" "hang on" he opened it "it says 'come to the park tonight alone I want to talk'" "and who's this from" "doesn't say it could be Jack or someone else hat escaped from Rapture… so what're we going to do" "I'll go you can follow me but stay hidden" "easy enough" "ok then we can't take any weapons since we need to keep a low profile" he nodded.

"So what's going on" Delta asked "we received this letter do you know anyone who escaped from Rapture other than us" "yes Tenenbaum" "well that's two people" I sat back and closed my eyes. "So much for keeping a low profile".

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Epsilon's POV**

I walked into the park and looked around before seeing someone waiting for me, "are you the guy that sent me this letter" he didn't answer so I walked a little closer and waited for him to respond. "You're from Rapture aren't you" I nodded and he pointed a pistol at me, "oh so you're going to try to kill me huh" I signaled Beta and he fired Electro bolt at him but he moved out of the way. "You don't know who I am don't point guns at people who you aren't sure are hostile" Beta walked next to me and handed me my helmet, "who are you" "we're the Big Brothers" I removed the trench coat revealing my armor and put my helmet on.

"**Now then what do you want**" "I want you all to go back to Rapture" "**no there is nothing but pain for us there**" he fired and we jumped out of the way before seeing a crossbow flying at me and I grabbed it, "**it seems he's not alone Epsilon**" "**I noticed… who'd you bring with you Jack**" "a little insurance in case you tried to kill me".

"**Listen we don't want any trouble up here we just want to start a new life with the rest of our Family we have no intention to harm anyone so let's just calm down and lower our weapons ok**" he nodded and I set down my weapons and he did the same, "**ok so I just have one question I'd like to know are the ones in the bushes the little sisters you rescued**" "yes" "**ok now is there anything you need to know about us**" "yes what are the Big Brothers" "**a combination between the Big Sister and the Big Daddy and the Big Sisters were made to retrieve the little sisters or extract the ADAM from the splicers should the little sister… you know any way we were made to fight alongside both of them retrieve little sisters and I was given the role to protect the only little brother**" "ok so I guess we're done here" I nodded and we left.

"So how'd it go" I removed my helmet and set it on the table, "it went well we just had a misunderstanding I guess he thought we'd try taking the surface or something… where's Eleanor" "up stairs reading to the little ones" "Father do you want me to just put my suit in the garage" "yes it still isn't fully repaired yet" I got up and carried the suit to the garage and set it on the table along with my helmet.

I walked up the stairs and walked to the little ones' room and opened it and walked in, they were all sitting in front of Eleanor while she read to them. I sat against the wall and listened to the story. (**A/N: I couldn't think of an actual one sorry so there won't be an actual story but if you want to think of one well that's just dandy :-P**)

She closed the book and then looked at me and smiled before looking at the little ones "ok time for bed" "aww but Big Sister we don't wanna go to bed yet" "but if you go to bed you can wake up sooner and we can go play" "promise" "of course right Epsilon" "yeah we can go to the park" they cheered and they laughed before brushing their teeth and put them in the bed before closing the door.

"Epsilon thanks for everything" she hugged me and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "don't mention it Eleanor it was pretty easy" I smiled and for a moment we just stayed like that before we kissed. We separated and she blushed a little "well um good night" I smiled and said "good night" she walked in her room and closed the door, "well well look at that" I turned and looked at Beta who had a smirk on his face.

"Who would've thought you and her had a thing together" "shut up Beta" he laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, "it's all good it's not like Delta knows" "knows what" I looked at Delta and said "nothing" "it's obviously something you can tell me we're all men here" "he has a point son" Father walked up the stairs and leaned against the wall.

"It's nothing" "him and Eleanor have a thing going on" "BETA SHUT UP" "what does he mean by 'thing'" "nothing" "they were kissing in the hallway" they went silent for a moment well actually we all stayed like that for a good couple of minutes, "well at least it's you now if you're going to be dating my daughter you'd better treat her with respect and protect her" "I'm pretty sure he knows that Delta" "well I'm making sure he knows" "I understand Delta besides I've protected girls for quite some time now" "well I'll hold you to that now go to bed" we went in our room and as soon as I closed the door I turned and glared at him. "What" "can you ever keep quiet about anything" "nope" "you are such a crazy Brother" "and you wouldn't have it any other way would you" "nope of course I wouldn't now go to bed we gotta take the little ones to the park tomorrow".

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Big Brother wake up we gotta go to the park today you promised" Epsilon opened his eyes and looked at Jacky and smiled before sitting up "alright Jacky Beta" "yeah I'm already up" Jacky got off and he smiled as he watched Epsilon stand up, "come on Big Brothers hurry" they walked out and got dressed and everything before walking down the stairs.

**Epsilon's POV**

"You guy's ready" "yep" "alright Aimee" I called and she ran in the room and I knelt down before putting her leash on, she barked happily and we walked out of the house and Delta locked it. "So what all are we going to do" "whatever they want after all it is there playtime" we entered the park and Delta and Gamma went to the store to pick up toys for them to play with, they ran around playing tag enjoying their playtime.

"Epsilon" I turned and looked at Eleanor "you should teach them how to skip rocks" "ok" I didn't bother calling them since whenever we'd do something they'd always pay attention, I grabbed a rock and skipped it across the water before feeling one of them tug on my leg. I looked down and it was Jacky, "Big Brother how'd you do that" "what this" I skipped another one and he nodded "yeah that" "ok well first grab a rock" he picked one up and I knelt down and held his arm as I showed him how, he skipped it and he smiled before grabbing another one and did it again. Pretty soon all of them ran straight over to me asking to teach them how to skip rocks.

**Eleanor's POV**

"So when are you two going out for a date" "I don't know what you mean" I blushed a little bit but Miranda continued talking "oh come on Eleanor everyone but the little ones know you two got something going on" "she's right you know" I looked over at Beta "your dad was ok with it so go on and ask him out or he will" "wait he's going to ask her out you'd better say yes" "of course she will Aida besides she'd have to be crazy not too" "… do you know when he'll ask me" "it's supposed to be today besides he asked Delta and Father to look for a nice place for you two to eat at it didn't matter how much it cost since he's stolen a lot of money from Splicers and I mean A LOT of money" "and that's why you have to say yes besides Katie, Jenny, and Mackenzie are already talking to him".

**Epsilon's POV**

"Epsilon" "yes Jenny" "when are you going to take her out on a date" "I'll ask her today why" "no reason" "you're going to tell her aren't you" "of course not Beta did" "of course he did" Aimee licked my hand and I stroked her head before hearing the girls scream and looked up and saw Jacky with a frog in his hand, "it's just a frog" "ew no it's nasty" I laughed a bit before being tackled by the girls "Big Brother tell Jacky to stop chasing us with the frog" "Big Brother I wanna keep it" "but we have Aimee" "I want two pets" "only one Jacky" "please" "no Jacky besides that's a Daddy frog he has a family to return to" "ok".

**Delta's POV**

"Hey do you think they'd like to play kickball" "yeah it sounds pretty fun" "are you paying attention" "no I'm too cheap" "how about you help me look for stuff for them and then we can focus on Epsilon and Eleanor ok… are you listening" "yes" I sighed and pt the kickball in the basket (**A/N: I had to use a different name for the balls because I know someone out there will laugh and said 'you said balls lol'**), "ok so what all do we have" "jump-rope, hula-hoop, kick-ball, a Frisbee, what else do kids like" "get some chalk" "right right".

**Epsilon's POV**

I checked the time before looking up as the little ones decided to play hide and seek, some hid behind trees, other in bushes, and a few behind the bench while Lily counted. "Epsilon" I turned and looked at Beta "she knows" "good then this will be a thousand-times easier watch the little ones while I go ask they're behind the bench, in the bush and behind that tree over there" "sure".

I walked over to Eleanor while the girls moved and were smiling at me, "hey Eleanor can I ask you something" "um sure go ahead" "well I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight" "sure I'd be happy to" "good" we hugged and I kissed her on her cheek and smiled.

**Beta's POV**

"Told you he'd ask her" "of course… how do you think the little ones will take it" "what do you mean" "you know they'll say something as soon as they see them kiss or something they'll be all like 'oh Big Brother and Big Sister like each other a lot or say Big Brother and Big Sister sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' you know" I laughed and nodded "they will say something like that".

**Jacky's POV**

I ran over to the bushes and hid in them and smiled as Tali hid with me, "this is so fun you think she'll find us" "I don't know" we watched as she ran around looking for us. "She won't find us we're hiding too good", she found Macy, Kiara, Kyla, Debby, and Tina. "Hey let me hide in here with you guys" Samara squeezed in and we watched her try to find us. "Scoot over guys" Rose sat next to us (**A/N: as you can see they're in a pretty big bush :-P**), "come out come out wherever you are" she looked behind the bench and found the others. "You think she'll find us" "I hope not" I felt something rub against my leg and looked down and saw a black and white animal (**anyone know what animal this is ;-)**) "what animal is this" "I don't know but it's adorable" it licked my hand and I smiled, "FOUND YOU" I looked up at Lily and smiled and we walked out of the bush.

"What is that" "I don't know let's go ask Big Sister" "ok" I ran over to them and they turned and looked at us "what is this" "Jacky… put that down" "why" "it's a skunk now put it down" Aimee barked and it sprayed Big Brother and Big Sisters before running off. "You guys stink" "EW HOW DO YOU GET THIS OFF" "tomato juice lots and lots of tomato juice."

**End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gamma's POV**

"We got everything" "yup" "then let's head back" I grabbed the bags and walked back to the park, "we got the toys for the- why do you guys stink" they looked at us and said "because the little ones found a skunk and it sprayed us" "it didn't get on the little ones did it" "no" "ok good" "um did you forget about us" "no but at least the little ones didn't get sprayed" "can you run back and get some tomatoes" "why doesn't Epsilon do it" "he's with Eleanor" "you know Delta if they keep going like this you'll have to start calling me Brother" "shut up".

**Epsilon's POV**

"Do you ever wonder why she left" "sometimes… have you ever met her" "yeah once she sent me out to kill a few splicers and take the ADAM from you" "yeah that's right I remember that day it was the first time I ever saw you and the little ones always talked about you they had even showed me a picture of you carrying one of them" I smiled and looked over to Father and the others.

"How long do you think they've been there" "I don't know" I laughed a bit before looking at her, "I'm really glad I met you" I placed a hand on her cheek and she blushed a little bit before we kissed. "I'm glad we met too" I hugged her and kissed her on her cheek.

**And back to Gamma's POV**

"And there they go again with the kissing… anyway what are the little ones doing" "playing with Aimee they absolutely adore her" I chuckled before grabbing a ball from the bag and rolled it over to them.

**Now to Jacky's POV**

I felt something bump my leg and looked down at the ball, I kicked it over to Tali and she kicked it over to Kiara. We all started kicking the ball before Tina accidently kicked it in the middle of the lake, "uh oh now what do we do" I ran over to Daddy and said "Daddy the ball is in the middle of the lake" "well let's get the ball then" I followed him as he walked to the edge of the lake.

He held his hand out and the ball rolled over to me and I grabbed it, "thank you Daddy" I ran back over to the others and we continued our game.

**Beta's POV**

I sighed as I sat against the tree "can you please go pick up tomatoes" "go ask Epsilon" I got up and walked over to him, "hey lovebirds mind if I interrupt for a moment" "I guess wait why do you stink" "little ones found a skunk and it sprayed us and no it didn't get on the little ones" "let me guess you want me to go get some tomatoes" "yes" he sighed "alright I'll be back Eleanor" she smiled at him and I gave him thirty dollars.

**Epsilon's POV**

I walked down the road to the store and opened the door and walked in, "hello sir how can I help you" "you all have tomatoes right" "yep" "how much can I get for thirty dollars" she walked over to the stand and grabbed a few bags and began filling them and I grabbed one as it got full.

"That much""you're welcome" I turned around and was about to walk out before she asked me "are you from that underwater city" I turned back around and nodded, "how do you know about Rapture" "well my Father" "is his name Jack" she nodded. "I remember meeting him were you one of the girls in the bush" "no I was told to stay home" "well my name is Epsilon" "Jamie" I walked out and back to the park.

"Here you go Beta now go home and get clean" they left and I sat back down with Eleanor, "so what all did I miss while I was gone" "nothing much we'll be leaving in about an hour". I smiled as I watched them play with each other, "it's almost like they never went to Rapture" "yeah it is isn't it".

**Time Lapse: 1 hour**

We packed everything up and we left the park, "today was so much fun Big Brother" I smiled and waited for Delta to unlock the door. "What time is it" "seven o'clock" we walked in and I closed the door, "hey Epsilon when's the you know what" Beta whispered to me "eight thirty why" "no reason" for some reason I think everyone is going to know when we're leaving.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: ** short I know but I was kinda in a hurry at the time part 2: aka the Date chapter is up next


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Well here it is the moment we've all been waiting for the Date Chapter, this was very hard to make so I REALLY hope you enjoy and leave a positive review. Enjoy**

**Epsilon's POV**

I stared in the mirror as I made sure I looked nice "you nervous" "extremely" "don't worry Delta and I made sure it was a nice restaurant and the girls say Eleanor looks wonderful" "help me with this tie" he got up and tied it for me, "just think it was almost like yesterday when you rode on my shoulders now you're getting ready for your first date" I smiled at what he said. "Alright you all good to go" "yes" we walked down the stairs and waited for Eleanor.

**Eleanor's POV**

I sat as Miranda helped me with my hair while Aida did my nails "When we're done with you Eleanor you'll probably make Epsilon pass out" "thanks", "are you girls done yet" Beta asked and smiled when he saw me "it's official Epsilon lucked out" "is he ready yet" Aida asked "yep he's downstairs" "ok we're almost done just give us about… five to ten minutes" "alright".

**Epsilon's POV**

I looked up and smiled at her as she walked down she looked so beautiful, "hey you ready" she smiled and nodded "ok you two don't stay out too late" "ok" we left the house and I opened the car door for her before getting in the driver's seat and drove to the restaurant.

We arrived and Father had made reservations for us and we were escorted to our table and I pulled her chair out for her before sitting down, we ordered our food and drinks and our waiter left. "This place is beautiful" "not as beautiful as you are" she blushed a bit and I smiled, they brought our food and we ate before we went back to talking.

"I want to show you something I found a spot that looks absolutely beautiful at night time" she smiled and I paid for the bill and left a tip before we left, I drove over to the spot and used telekinesis and lifted a bench off the ground and put it at the top of the hill.

We sat down and gazed at the stars, "wonderful isn't it" "yes" I smiled and we sat there for sometime just looking up at the stars. "Um Epsilon… can I ask you something" "sure" "what is it that you love about me" I smiled before saying "everything Eleanor you're a kind and beautiful person and you have such a wonderful personality… what do you love about me" "same thing you're strong-willed, brave, and no matter what happened to you you always put others first" I hugged her and we kissed "we should get back it's getting late" she smiled and nodded.

We drove back and I opened her door and helped her out before opening the front door and we walked in, "it seems everyone's sleeping" "yeah… hey you wanna change then head back out to that spot" "yes I'd like that a lot". I didn't mind after all it just meant we'd spend more time together, we walked up the hill but instead of sitting on the bench she moved (**with telekinesis of course**) and she sat on the ground and I sat next to her and she leaned on me. "I'm really enjoying this" I nodded and hugged her as we watched the stars, and eventually we passed out.

**Beta's POV**

I woke up and sat up before stretching a bit "hey Epsilon how'd the date go" he didn't answer and I turned my head before realizing he wasn't there, I got up before walking out of the room and knocked on the girls' door and Aida opened it. "Hey is Eleanor in there" she shook her head "is she downstairs" I shrugged before going downstairs and they weren't there.

I scratched the back of my head "He'd better hope Delta doesn't find out about this" "well hopefully he doesn't" I turned and looked at Father as he came down the stairs, "where do you think they are" "most likely somewhere very nice".

**Epsilon's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched a bit before realizing we'd fallen asleep, I looked down at Eleanor and smiled before picking her up and carrying her home. Oh Delta is going to be so pissed off at me… oh well at least I had a nice time with her and I'd do it all again, I stood in front of the door and used my foot to knock and Beta opened the door.

"Epsilon where were you guys" I walked in and set her down on the couch "wouldn't you like to know" he chuckled before saying "you should be glad that Delta didn't find out" "yeah he'd probably be pissed off" I nodded "the little ones still sleep" "yeah they were pretty tired from yesterday how'd the date go" "it was perfect".

**End Chapter**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story cause it's over now… NAH JUST KIDDING XD I still have many more plans for this story and I have no idea when I'm going to be finished with this story but I'll enjoy the time I have with this just like the others.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**?'s POV**

I woke up in the vita-chamber before opening it and stumbled out before looking around, I began walking down the destroyed hall and opened the door revealing a few splicers. "_**Splicers**_" they turned and backed away "_**you all will come with me or you will die**_" "why should we" "_**for one I'll kill you if you don't and two I can get you so much ADAM you'd completely forget about those little sisters**_" they looked at each other and nodded "_**good let's go**_".

Epsilon you've grown since the last time I saw you… no matter once I get the Goliath online and we're on the surface your abilities will be pushed to the limit, "hey boss" I turned and looked at the spider splicer "how much ADAM are we getting exactly" "_**like I said enough for you all to forget about those girls**_" we reached his apartment and I held out my hand and it scanned it before allowing me access.

"_**It's in there down the hall last door on the left**_" they rushed in and a few seconds later I could hear them screaming along with explosions, "_**dumb fools**_" after a while it stopped and I walked in moving past the turrets as they aimed at me but wasted all their ammo on those splicers. I made it to his room and opened the door before looking for the ADAM, I found a switch and pressed it and watched as the wall rotated revealing the ADAM.

I smirked and began injecting it all into my body and oh it felt wonderful, after the last bottle I got up and walked out and headed to a Gatherer's Garden and bought all the Gene Tonics and Plasmids I could buy. I turned and looked at my map before heading to the Goliath's prison, I moved over a few obstacles and found the lab and went in.

I looked around before finding him chained to the ground groaning, "_**Goliath**_" his porthole turned red and he let out a roar before seeing me and it went to orange. "_**I need your help we've been abandoned and I want to get to the surface**_" he tilted his head before nodding and I sliced open the cell and cut his chains off before handing him his launcher and drill, "_**follow me I know the way**_" he groaned and followed as I thought he would.

"_**I need to dispose of someone on the surface his name is Epsilon a Big brother like me… we could've ruled rapture but he interfered and killed me along with my Brothers and he must pay**_" he groaned again, "_**he does have little ones with him along with another Big Brother, Big Sisters and two Big Daddies we don't need to worry about them only Epsilon**_" he nodded and we walked to the bathysphere and got in.

I pulled the lever and we began our trip to the surface, I looked up at the sun before at the Goliath. "_**No matter what happens don't kill Epsilon**_" he groaned and nodded "good I plan to make him suffer".

**Flashback**

"_Do you really think they'll accept us Epsilon none of us have ever come out perfect so stop thinking this way_" he looked at the ground and I sighed, "_listen alone we're weak but together we can be strong we can rule this city or escape from it if we want but we don't need to be at odds with one another_" he nodded "I understand". "_Good now then we'll-_" "Subject Epsilon" I turned to look at the scientist and guards "yes" "you're needed for experimentation" "I've already been experimented on" "no we're turning you into the very first complete Big Brother" this is going to ruin our plans, "_why don't you let me go instead_" "no you're corrupted" I glared before turning to the window as they took him away "_I hope you stay true to our plans… little Brother_".

**End Flashback**

We reached the surface and I opened the pod before getting out and looked around, I motioned him to stay there as I walked towards the town. People backed away as they saw me some screamed others called me a monster; I scaled up a building and began traversing the rooftops before seeing Epsilon go into a house with Jacky.

I jumped down before knocking and he opened the door before he quickly backed away, "how are you" I walked in and closed the door "_**I used a Vita-Chamber how else so where's Father**_" "HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER". "_**So they erased your memory of me huh did they do the same to Father**_" "what're you talking about" "_**isn't it obvious Epsilon if not then here**_" I gave him an audio log of our last conversation.

"I don't understand" I sat down before removing my helmet "_the scientist knew I was trying to turn you against them and I tried the same with Father but they erased your memories of me along with his not that I don't mind I've lived my life and you Epsilon are going to be my predecessor or you will die along with each and every last member of this house_", I noticed Jacky was watching from around the corner and smirked. "_I know you're trying to protect them so why don't you come down to the beach alone and be sure to bring your weapons you'll need them_", I got up and opened the door "_this isn't exactly the way my plan was supposed to go but I'll allow it_".

I closed the door and climbed up the building before going back to the beach, Goliath was just standing there as I left him and he looked over to me and made a groan. "_**He'll come Goliath**_" he groaned again "_**no hopefully he'll kill me**_" he began walking away and I stopped him, "_**and where are you going**_" he pushed me out of the way. "_**GET BACK HERE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU**_" he turned and fired his launcher at me and I moved before he charged into me sending me into the bathysphere, "_**you bastard**_" he fired a rocket and blew me up.

**Time Lapse: one hour**

I coughed as I got out of the water and removed my helmet, why didn't I see this coming… oh wait it's because my mind's corrupted. I smirked and sat down to regain my breath, that bastard is going to die not by my hands but by yours Epsilon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I apologize for the late update I kinda got caught up in Borderlands 2… IT'S SO F***ING FUN XD**

**Epsilon's POV**

I walked down the stairs to the basement and grabbed my suit and put it on before noticing Jacky and turned around and knelt as he walked towards me, "Big Brother where are you going" "I have to go take care of something" he grabbed my hand "please don't go" I smiled and hugged him "I'll be back in a little bit but can you do something for me" he nodded "while I'm gone it'll be your job to make sure everyone is safe ok" he smiled and nodded "ok I'll do my best".

I finished equipping my weapons and put my helmet on before writing a note telling everyone where I went and not to follow, I left the house and scaled up the walls to the roof before making my way to the beach.

"_Epsilon you arrived_" I looked at him before he motioned me to sit "_if you don't mind I'd like to at least have a few moments with my little brother before I die_" I removed my helmet and sat, "_do you ever wonder what it would've been like if Rapture never exist_" "yeah I do but then I remember everything it's given me and… I'm glad it existed" he chuckled and I looked over at him. "_Before we fight I have a very huge favor to ask of you_" "what" "_I want to be bonded to you I wish to be able to keep watching you if it's ok with you_" he handed me a jar of multi-colored Adam, "_it's all of the plasmids and gene tonics I've absorbed along with my blood after we fight if you survive it will be your choice if you'll accept my gift_" he sat it down and we put our helmets on before standing and backed away from each other.

"**How about we fight only with our syringes and plasmids no guns**" "_**hmph interesting ok let's do this and no matter what happens**_" "**I know**".

We charged at each other and I slashed before ducking and shot lighting at him but he moved out of the way, I used telekinesis to lift the sand into the air and used sonic boom to send it all at him. He began trying to wipe it off his visor and I charged before kicking him in the chest and punched him knocking him back some, "_**not bad but**_" I began backing away as he lifted a large amount of rocks from the sand. He covered them in oil and used incinerate and I began backing away faster before he sent them at me and I dodged a few but some still hit me but not enough to cause serious damage, "**that stung a bit**" I fired winter blast and incinerate at him "_**you should know using both of those won't work**_" it covered him in water and I smirked. "**You forget water conducts electricity**" "_**shit**_" I fired electro bolt and shocked him before leaping at him and slashed at his chest.

**Beta's POV**

I finished reading the note before I put my hand on my head "damn it Epsilon" "don't worry Big Brother he'll be ok he promised" I looked at Jacky and smiled "and he left you in charge too so I guess he knows what he's doing" he smiled and nodded, Epsilon… be careful.

**Corrupted Brother's POV**

Hell he's pretty strong but still he's no match for Goliath "_**come on Epsilon you can do better than that can't you**_" we began slashing at each other each one we blocked and countered never landing an actual hit save for an occasional scratch, I fired sonic boom and sent him back a bit, I used telekinesis to lift the destroyed bathysphere and threw it at him but he caught it with his own plasmid and threw t back but I jumped over it before it hit.

I stumbled a bit when I landed before clutching my head '_**KILL HIM**_' "_**n-no**_" I noticed a swarm of insects flying towards me and used sonic boom to kill them, my mind's going into madness I need to finish this fight soon. I used my oil plasmid and began making a circle around the two of us before lighting it on fire with incinerate, "_**this ends now**_" "**agreed**" I clenched my fist and charged at him and he charged at me before we swung at each other but he moved out of the way of my punch but I took his and was knocked back a bit.

"_**That was rather weak Epsilon are you tired**_" his porthole glowed red and I prepared myself "**not in the slightest**" I teleported behind him and grabbed his arm before throwing him in the air, I teleported up to him and punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the back sending him towards the ground. I landed and turned to face him, he stood and faced me.

I'm out of time I have to end this now, I clutched my fist and charged it with electro bolt and he did the same and after awhile we sprinted at each other.

**Epsilon's POV**

I ran at him the electricity coursing through my fist and as we stopped and brought our fists to each others' face the electricity in his hand discharged, I punched him sending him flying and he collided into a large rock. I walked over to him and knelt down before removing his helmet and removed mine, "_not bad Epsilon_" he coughed up blood "hold still" I raised my syringe and stuck it in his neck "_what're you doing_" "I have to extract your blood directly for us to be bonded" I extracted his blood before I laid him on the ground. "_Hey Epsilon you know I only wanted to help you right_" "yeah Isaac… I know" I watched as he closed his eyes before making him a grave and set him in before burying him and put his helmet on top.

'So what now' '_you're going to need the others to kill Goliath_' 'what is he exactly' 'he's an _unstable Big Daddy more powerful than all the others put together I suggest you bringing Beta and the other Sisters_' 'why not Delta and Father' '_they'll need to keep an eye on our younger siblings… don't you agree_' 'I think I can find a way around that' '_what do you mean_' 'simple I ask Jack if he can watch them for us simple as that' '_I suppose that can work_'.

**End Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Epsilon's POV**

I sat on a tree branch to rest for a minute and removed my helmet '_you sure you're ok_' "yeah it's just our fight… it wore me out" '_If you say so_', I sat there for a while before finally deciding to get up and begun walking. I moved past another tree before something collided into me and I fell down "Epsilon are you ok" I looked up and it was Eleanor "yeah why wouldn't I be", she got off of me and I stood up before she hugged me. "I thought you might've been hurt fighting the corrupted brother" "no Isaac wasn't that much of a problem besides he was only looking after me" "what do you mean".

I sat down and she sat next to me "Isaac is my older brother when Father was gone he looked after me always guided me helped me… in the end the scientists purged my memory along with my Father's memory of him" "why" "they knew he didn't like what they did to us they feared we'd fight back so what better way of stopping that than to wipe our memories clean and make him look like a crazy person", I looked up at the sun before back at Eleanor "can I ask you something" "of course" "…do you ever wonder what it'd be like if Rapture… never existed" she opened her mouth for a moment before closing it "no I never have" I placed my hand on her cheek "Isaac asked me the same question… I told him if it never did I wouldn't have met you, Beta, or the others" I kissed her and smiled "come on let's head back".

I carried her as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop before we entered through the window "welcome back" I looked over to Beta and set her down before removing my helmet, "you had us worried you know" "I told you all not to worry" "well go tell that to Father" he stood and placed a hand on my shoulder "next time at least tell us directly" we hugged and I nodded before walking out. "Big Brother you're home" Jacky ran to me and I picked him up and lifted him in the air before hugging him "where's Daddy" "he's downstairs".

**Gamma's POV**

"Tenenbaum it's been awhile" "yes it has subject Gamma" I stepped out of the way as she entered and closed the door before walking into the living room and sat "what did you need to talk to us about" "it's about Rapture I fear the government might try to go there" '_what_' I glanced around the room trying to find who said that "is something wrong Gamma" I looked over to Delta before saying "I heard someone but… I don't know who it is" "its Isaac's" I turned to look at Epsilon and asked "who's Isaac" "I'll tell you later ok Father" normally I wouldn't be ok with it but this seems more important.

"So why's the government going to rapture" "after Isaiah told them what happened they became interested in Adam" "there's nothing left why should we be concerned" "there is still Adam in Rapture but it's extremely unstable should it be injected into someone it will turn them into something worse than Splicers" "like what" "I do not know I've seen it only once it was a strange abomination it's body didn't even resemble that of a human" "is that so… well that makes two things that we need to deal with" "two" "the Goliath" I noticed her eyes went wide "the Goliath… is here" he nodded "this is very bad I don't even know how… wait there is one way to stop it" "how" "hyperthymesia we need to show him things he'd encounter during the process of becoming a Big Daddy" "in other words we need the little ones" "yes without them not even all of you can kill him" I noticed Epsilon seemed troubled by this "Epsilon they'll be ok" "how do we know that it'll even work" "it's our only plan just trust me ok" he looked away before nodding "ok Father when will we hunt him down" "tomorrow you still need to rest" "ok".

**Epsilon's POV**

I walked into my room and sat on my bed before noticing Jacky peek into my room "Big Brother are you ok" I smiled and he walked over to me and I picked him up before setting him on the bed "yeah Jacky just a little worried" "but Big Brother you're the best Brother in the whole world nothing can beat you" he smiled at me and I placed my hand on his head and smiled "thank you Jacky that makes me feel better".

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Yes it was kinda short apologies I've been extremely busy with things and I jus got back from Kansas but as you can see I've got quite a few things planned for this story and sorry for making you all wait for so long AND I've also noticed I've reached 50 reviews for this story so YOU ALL GET INVISIBLE COOKIES FOR STICKING WITH ME :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Isaiah's POV**

"Sir listen we shouldn't go to rapture" "I'm done arguing I want that Adam and I'm going to get it with or without your support" I sighed before saying "fine but when this all comes down on you don't say I didn't warn you" I walked out of the room and down the hall "so what happened" I turned to Marcus "he's going through with the plan" "damn what an idiot what do we do" "all we can do is contact Epsilon" "Nathan's on his way over there now".

**Nathan's POV**

I got out of the car and walked up the steps before ringing the doorbell but no one answered, I knocked again before deciding to try Jack's house. I knocked and one of his daughters opened the door "oh hi Nathan" "where's Epsilon" I noticed the little sisters were playing but I didn't see Jacky "they went to fight the Goliath our Dad told us to stay here" "*sighs fine tell Epsilon to call me whenever he gets back" she nodded and I left.

**Epsilon's POV**

I jumped out of the way as the Goliath charged at me; the battle had been going on for awhile now but thanks to Tenenbaum's advice he had slowed down some but he was still a challenge. He'd taken most of us down except Me, Eleanor, Delta, Beta and Gamma. I fired electro bolt at him and shocked him but he kept charging and collided into me and I smashed into s tree "Big Brother are you ok" "yeah I'm alright".

I got up and fired my machine gun while Delta drill dashed into him, Eleanor jumped onto his back and began stabbing him but he threw her off and I caught her. "Thanks" I nodded and set her down before I used my oil slick plasmid and covered him in oil and fired incinerate lighting him on fire, he let out a loud roar before Beta tried to stab him from behind but he turned and grabbed his helmet before slamming him on the ground and threw him through a few trees.

"BETA" I yelled before seeing him throw Eleanor "damn it" I turned to face him before he grabbed me and lifted me up in the air, I struggled to get out of his grip before he punched my helmet and made a hole revealing the top right half of my face. He punched me again and everything went black.

**Gamma's POV**

Watched as he threw Epsilon and Jacky ran over to him "Jacky stay close to Epsilon" "o-ok Daddy" "Delta we need to get him away from the others now" "alright" we drill charged him and began pushing him back, I grabbed his arm as he tried to punch me and kept pushing him "THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU HURT THEM" I yelled before we stopped and punched him knocking him back.

He roared and I fired my launcher knocking him back, Delta charged him and he grabbed onto him as he tried to keep from moving. "Gamma now" "right" I fired a rocket spear into his shoulder and Delta head butted him before he exploded, he fell to one knee and let out another roar. "This guy just doesn't stop does he" I said as I equipped my machine gun with armor piercing rounds and fired while Delta fired his rivet gun, I reloaded before moving as he began firing plasmids everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING" "he's losing control of his mind eventually his body will shut down" I turned to look at Tenenbaum "when did you" she walked towards him followed by another alpha series, "Sigma go attend to the others" he groaned before walking away.

**All POV**

"Subject Omicron you've suffered for so long" she knelt down and placed a hand on his helmet before taking it off, she placed a hand on his cheek "I'm sorry what happened to you was my entire fault…but now" she pulled out a revolver "your suffering will all be over" she pulled the trigger and Omicron fell.

She wiped a tear from her eye before turning to face the two Protectors "are you two ok" they nodded "then let's go check on the others" she walked past them and they looked at the fallen Goliath "are you to coming" they turned and walked back to their children.

**Rapture**

"Sir we've found a large amount of 'Adam' but it doesn't appear very stable" one of the soldiers reported to their commander "the general wants this stuff stable or not we're getting it" "but this is crazy" "listen I don't like it either in fact I agree with Isaiah and the others but… we have to provide for our Families don't we" "*sighs* yes sir".

**End Chapter**

**A/N: well that was an eventful chapter wasn't it :), well now I gotta prepare for a few future stories maybe a Bleach and Borderlands one yeah? Alright review please thanks for reading k bye.**


End file.
